A Lestrange Legacy
by FluffyOverlord
Summary: Lilah Leavers grew up in an American Orphanage unaware that she was a witch. Until one day a man named Severus Snape shows up and whisks her away to the family that abandoned her. Now she is learning that just maybe life as an orphan, wasn't so bad.
1. The News

_Not sure where I got the inspiration for this story but it was during my, I heart Draco, times. Can you blame me though? :p Anywho, I hope you enjoy!_

_~Fluffy_

*********************************

**CHAPTER 1-THE NEWS**

"Lilah, could you come down here?" Mother Dina shouted from the first floor. Lilah pulled the young sleeping girl from her lap and laid her softly on the bed. She tiptoed around the other sleeping children on the floor and climbed down the stairs to the bottom floor where Mother Dina was waiting.

"Yes, Mother Dina?" Lilah asked.

"There's a man here to see you, he's waiting in the front room."

"Is he…is he wanting to foster or adopt a child?"

"No, dear, but you should speak with him; he says he knows something about your family."

Lilah's eyes lit up and she sprinted towards the front room, stopping to catch her breath before she entered. When she did walk inside, she saw a man sitting on the couch. He was dressed in black robes and his black hair fell loosely around his face, he watched Lilah enter with a pair of coal black eyes.

"Lilah Leavers?" the man asked.

"That's me," Lilah said, nodding.

"Please sit, we have much to discuss."

Lilah quickly sat on the nearest couch she could reach and turned back to the man.

"My name is Severus Snape, I have been asked to come here and speak with you about your heritage," the man, called Snape, said.

"And?" Lilah asked excitedly.

"The news of your birth just barely reached the closest of your kin, if she can be called your kin. She had never known of you before she received a letter recently from her late husband, it told her that while they were married, her husband, your father, had a child out of wedlock. He didn't talk of the mother, just that when you were born he sent you away to an orphanage in America. He wished you to be as far away from him as possible.

"However in his last years he knew he could possibly die and to clear his conscious he wrote a letter to his wife explaining his sins and where to find the child he had given up. Upon his death his wife was to receive this letter but it was delayed as the man who was to deliver it perished as well. Wherein she just recently received said letter and learned of you."

Lilah sat back in the couch as the information sank in, her father was dead and no one knew who her mother was, it wasn't exactly what she wished to learn about her family.

"What's the point in telling me all of this, if my father is dead and my mother is gone, why even bother?" asked Lilah.

"Because your father's widow would like to meet you," answered Snape.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Why not, I guess I would like to meet her too, after all she knew my father best didn't she?"

Snape inclined his head then stood up; he walked over to the fireplace and drew green sand from his pocket. Lilah stood up trying to understand this strange behavior.

"Malfoy Manor," Snape said, then threw the dust into the fire which erupted into emerald flames.

"Whoa!" Lilah said, taking a step back. "What is happening, what did you do?"

Snape quickly stuck his hand into the fire and Lilah ran forward to make him pull it out but as she watched, his hand didn't burn.

"What…what…" Lilah tried to say, but the room spun and she felt herself hit the ground and the world around her got sucked into darkness.


	2. Malfoy Manor

**CHAPTER 2-MALFOY MANOR**

"Bella, let her rest," a woman's voice said, one which Lilah did not recognize.

"She has been out for four hours, Cissy, it's about time she is woken up!" another unfamiliar voice said. Lilah opened her eyes to see two women standing in front of her, one had wild black hair and the other was blonde. They were equal in height and Lilah saw similar features between them making her guess they were sisters.

"She's awake," a man's voice said from behind Lilah, she shifted on what she know knew was a couch and saw the man she had met at the orphanage, Snape, standing behind her. She sat up on the couch and looked around noticing she was in a large front room she didn't recognize.

"Where am I?" Lilah asked, the sisters both turned to her, exchanged glances, then the blonde left leaving Lilah alone with the black haired woman and Snape.

"Finally, child, I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up," the black haired woman said, and sat down on the couch near Lilah extending her hand. "I'm Bellatrix Lestrange, your father's wife."

"Lilah Leavers, your husband's daughter," Lilah said, shaking Bellatrix's hand who in turn smirked.

"Well now, you don't look a thing like him."

"Like my father?"

"Yes, who else would I be talking about," Bellatrix said, giving an annoying giggle. "Severus, could you give us a moment alone?"

Snape glued his eyes with Lilah's and she saw what could have been hesitation in them but he nodded and left leaving Lilah with a knot in her stomach. She hoped she'd read his gaze wrong. Bellatrix stood up and began to pace in front of Lilah, she seemed angry and Lilah grew nervous now knowing she hadn't interpreted Snape's gaze wrong.

"I just don't understand!" Bellatrix exclaimed, making Lilah jump. "I didn't know he would do such a thing, I didn't know him at all!" Bellatrix began to take deep breaths then stopped in front of Lilah and leaned towards her so their noses were nearly touching. "Did you know you were born after we were married, did you?!"

"I…I didn't…I just barely.." Lilah tried to say, but Bellatrix stood up again and began to pace.

"He cheated on me and because of it he had a child, ha!" Bellatrix then began to chuckle hysterically. "That must have been why he never wanted one with me, he already had one!"

Lilah was frightened she didn't understand what was going on, how had she gotten here, where was here?

"Bellatrix, I think you should take a moment," Snape said, appearing from the other side of the front room.

"I'm fine," Bellatrix said, visibly fuming.

"Don't make me forcibly remove you, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix turned to Snape then glared at Lilah before turning to the door and leaving. Lilah sat back on the couch taking deep steadying breaths. Snape walked further into the front room and stood a few feet in front of Lilah.

"You are in the Malfoy's home, this is where Bellatrix stays since she has no home herself, I brought you here," Snape said, answering all Lilah's unsaid questions.

"How?" she asked, feeling a bit more comfortable around Snape then the others.

"Bellatrix was supposed to explain this to you but seeing as she is incapable, I will tell you the rest of your heritage," Snape said, drawing a long stick from his pocket, she couldn't call it a stick exactly as it was glossy and had weird shapes carved into it. "You, Lilah, come from a long line of witches and wizards." Lilah gave Snape a worried look wondering if maybe he was as crazy as Bellatrix. "You don't believe me?"

"Not really, no."

Snape flicked the glossy stick in his hand and the couch Lilah was sitting on rose into the air and she screamed; Snape flicked his wand again and the couch sank to the floor softly, where Lilah quickly jumped off of it.

"That…that could be a trick, you could have something under it making it rise," she said, though still slightly freaked out. Snape sighed then flicked his wand again and Lilah rose into the air where she screamed again and he set her back down gently. Not being able to stand on her wobbly legs she fell back onto the couch, completely freaked out now.

"There is magic in the world, Lilah, I am a wizard, Bellatrix is a witch, and the people who own this house are also. If you want to stay and learn how to become a witch yourself, the Malfoys already agreed to let you live here."

"I…I could use magic too?"

"Yes."

"But I don't know these people and Bellatrix seems unhinged, I don't think I'd ever feel comfortable here."

"Stay for dinner, meet the others and if you still want to go back to the orphanage I can take you."

"You'll…you'll be staying then?"

"Yes."

Lilah sighed and sat forward on the couch.

"What do I have to lose, right?" she asked, and Snape smirked.


	3. Dinner

**CHAPTER 3-DINNER**

Lilah stood at the arcadia door looking out on the Malfoy's backyard which was almost unending. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to think about all she had learned in a mere day, she was a witch, she could use magic but first she'd have to get a wand. Then the Malfoys would have to speak to some person known as the Minster of Magic to allow her to use magic outside of a magical school. Of course that was all if she decided to stay in the Malfoy's home. Though she was still a bit worried about Bellatrix, after all she had gone crazy when she was talking about Lilah's father. She also had yet to be introduced to any of the Malfoys personally and Snape had gone off but said he'd be back when dinner had started.

Leaving Lilah here staring out the Arcadia door wondering what she would do; stay here with strangers to learn to use magic or go back to the orphanage and wish for adoption. Of course considering she was 16 and anyone adopting a child at that age was rare, she would be in the orphanage until she had to leave on the day she turned 18. She sighed and pressed her forehead against the cold glass and closed her eyes.

"Hey!" a male voice called, making Lilah jump, she turned around and saw a boy about her age standing behind her. "Who are you, how did you get in here?"

"I'm Lilah Leavers, Snape brought me here," Lilah said.

"Why?"

"That's enough, Draco, back up to your room now, darling," the blonde woman from earlier said.

"But, moth-"

"No buts, Draco, up to your room."

The boy, Draco, rolled his eyes then walked away leaving Lilah and the woman alone.

"I am Narcissa Malfoy," the woman said.

"Lilah," Lilah said, nodding.

"Snape told me that he has told you about magic."

"He did."

"Have you decided whether or not to stay with us?"

"I'm not sure."

Narcissa smiled sweetly and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Bella scared you didn't she?" Narcissa asked, and Lilah nodded instead of answering. "She's only angry at Rodolphus, she isn't always that way."

"Rodolphus?"

"Your father, her husband, his name was Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Oh," Lilah said, leaning her back against the arcadia door. "Why would you take me in, you're not really even related to me and yet you'll bring me into your home and teach me to use magic."

"Because despite the way Bella has treated you, she wants you here, you're all she has left of her husband and I'd do anything for my sister."

"Is Snape family?"

"No, just a family friend."

"Ah."

"Cissy!" Bellatrix's voice rang from upstairs, and Narcissa sighed.

"Dinner will be served in a few moments, I'll come get you when it's done," she said and Lilah nodded then watched her leave. Lilah finally broke away from the window and began to walk around the house, staying on the bottom floor for her own safety. She found two front rooms, three bathrooms, an office, two dining rooms, a foyer and a kitchen. As she was making her way back to the arcadia door she crossed paths with a small creature dressed in a flour sack and carrying a tray of tea. Lilah stopped and looked with wide eyes at this creature, she swore she was about to scream, then the thing talked.

"Can Dolly get you something, mistress?" it asked, in a high pitched female voice.

"What….what exactly are you?"

"A house elf, mistress."

"House elf..." Lilah said sighing. "Of course, why wouldn't there be fantasy creatures in a world of magic."

"Can Dolly get you something?" it asked.

"Dolly?"

"That is the name my master gave me."

"Oh, no, I don't need anything."

"Then I must leave you."

Dolly gave a deep bow balancing the teat tray well, then left leaving Lilah to wonder what else this world held.

"Lilah," Narcissa called, and Lilah followed her voice into the dining room where she was sitting at the table with Bellatrix, Snape, and Draco. "Please have a seat."

Naricssa pointed to the chair by Snape and Lilah walked to it, sitting down and feeling somehow relieved by Snape's presence.

"Dolly says she met you," Narcissa said, looking at Lilah.

"Yes, she did," answered Lilah.

"I am sorry for not explaining that there are elves in my home, Dolly said you seemed alarmed."

"I'm from a place that says magic and elves are fiction."

"There's a lot more than magic and elves here," Bellatrix said smirking. "There's also vampires, dragons, goblins, trolls-"

"Stop trying to frighten the girl, Bella," Narcissa said firmly, Lilah looked between them seeing the authority in Narcissa's eyes and playfulness is Bellatrix's.

"It's fine, Mrs. Malfoy, I appreciate her honesty," said Lilah, and Bellatrix gave a smug smirk.

"That's all well and good but we're trying not to drive you away only Bella seems to be trying to," Narcissa replied, giving Bellatrix a stern look which was lost to Lilah by the arrival of five house elves all carrying plates of food. They set a plate down in front of each person at the table, bowed, then left again.

"Right on time as always, Cissy, you've trained the servants well," Bellatrix said smirking, Lilah looked down at the food confused as to what was what. "Eat up child; it's not poisoned, well not by me at least."

For some strange reason Bellatrix was beginning to grow on Lilah and she stared straight at her as she took her first bite.


	4. A New Home

**CHAPTER 4-A NEW HOME**  
As soon as dinner was over the house elves took away the food and Lilah had sort of made her decision. Narcissa had everyone move into the front room with Snape saying he could only stay a few more minutes. Lilah sat next to him on the couch while the others stretched out all on separate pieces of furniture. Snape gave Lilah an odd look as she sat near him but she ignored it and waited for someone else to start a conversation.

"When is your birthday?" Bellatrix asked randomly.

"October 31," Lilah said.

"That was Rodolphus' birthday."

Bellatrix stood up and left the room without another word.

"Forgive her, she's still in mourning," Narcissa said.

"When did he die, how did he die?" asked Lilah, scooting to the edge of the couch.

"About five months ago, one of his spells backfired....he died instantly, there was no pain."

"That can happen?"

"Only if you're trying to create new spells."

Lilah watched out of the corner of her eye as Snape and Narcissa exchanged glances.

"Lilah, I don't mean to push your answer but I need to know what you plan to do," Narcissa said.

"You really want me to stay?" asked Lilah.

"For Bella," Narcissa said, and Lilah sighed. She may not be with her dad's real family but she could find out so many things about him from these people. Lilah had always dreamed she'd find her parents and learn they had to give her up for some heroic reason. Obviously that wasn't true but maybe there was more behind her dad's reason to give her away then even these people knew.

"I'll stay," Lilah said, and Narcissa smiled and Snape took his leave, not exactly the reaction she was expecting.

"Come. Lilah, I'll show you too your room," Narcissa said, standing up and Lilah stood as well, she followed Narcissa up the stairs and she saw the top floor was as big as the bottom. There were just quite a lot more doors than open spaces, though there was a small front room looking down on the first floor. Narcissa went down a long hallway before turning left down another hallway stopping at the first door.

"Here we are," she said, opening the door and Lilah walked inside finding herself in a room decorated in greens and silvers. "This is normally the guest bedroom but we'll make up another."

"Are you sure, I mean this room is already decorated and fixed up. Wouldn't you rather give me another?"

"Of course not this room is yours; I'll leave you alone for a moment to look around."

Lilah nodded and Narcissa left, she turned her attention now to the giant four poster emerald green bed which was bigger than her room back at the orphanage. There was a dark brown dresser pressed against the left wall with 8 drawers and a desk pressed against the left wall. On the front wall was a big entertainment center and next to it was a door, Lilah walked to the door and opened it, inside was a bathroom along with a giant walk in closet.

"Do you like green?" Bellatrix asked from behind Lilah, making her jump.

"It's my favorite color actually," answered Lilah.

"Well then, you'll fit in quite comfortably in this space."

Bellatrix laid down across the bed and set her chin on the crossed hands in front of her and continued to watch Lilah as she looked around the room, making Lilah feeluncomfortable. Finally Lilah stopped and turned to look at Bellatrix who was still watching her.

"What?" Lilah asked, crossing her arms and Bellatrix smirked.

"Draco, my nephew, is going to take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your wand," Bellatrix said standing up. She walked to the door then paused in the frame. "Don't mention my name or that you are Rodolphus' daughter, it's in your best interest to keep those things to yourself."

"Why?"

Bellatrix only smiled then walked out the door leaving Lilah to look around her room in peace, she walked to the door then shut it before going to the bed and lying down. She closed her eyes and wondered about the children back at the orphanage, she hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye to them or Mother Dina. Maybe Snape would take her back and give her that chance she knew they had to be wondering where she had gone, she'd have to ask him tomorrow if she saw him. She yawned and stretched before pulling the comforter across her from the bottom of the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Diagon Alley

**CHAPTER 5-DIAGON ALLEY **

"Wake up, my lovely!" a voice sang shrilly, causing Lilah to groan and roll over in her bed where she saw Bellatrix in the doorway looking in at her. "Get up and dressed, offspring, you're leaving to Diagon Alley as soon as you get ready."

Lilah watched Bellatrix shut the door and leave before she stood up and walked into her closet, she picked out clothes then walked into the bathroom. After a quick shower and cleaning herself up a bit, she slipped into shoes then did her best to find the way back to the staircase. It took her three different times but she managed to find the right way on the third try, it seemed the saying was true, the third time was a charm. Lilah walked down the stairs and into the front room where Narcissa stood with Draco and Bellatrix lounged behind them on the couch.

"Finally," Narcissa said, and pushed Draco towards Lilah. "Get on your way then, Lilah, don't worry about money, we'll take care of everything."

"But, Mrs. Malfoy I-" Lilah said, but was cut off.

"No buts, now get going."

Draco walked towards the fireplace and Lilah followed having her sudden flashback to when Snape had turned a fireplace green.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm not in America anymore am I?" Lilah asked, assuming so because everyone in the household spoke with an accent.

"You're in England, dear," Mrs. Malfoy answered.

"Oh," said Lilah, recognizing the accent now.

Draco had already picked up a handful of green sand when Lilah turned back to him.

"The Leaky Cauldron," he said, then he threw the sand into the fire where it sparkled green. Draco walked through it and disappeared.

"Just walk through then, don't leave Draco waiting," Bellatrix said, making a shooing notion with her hand. Lilah turned back to the fire and reached out her hand as Snape had done. The flames licked at her hand but were not hot, if anything they were cool. She took a deep breath then walked through the fire, she felt a suffocating blackness tug at her before being deposited on a linoleum floor. Her knees began to buckle and she began to slip towards the ground but a hand grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"It's always difficult the first time," Draco said, and helped Lilah to her feet.

"What exactly is _it_?" Lilah asked dusting ashes off her clothes.

"Floo travel, anyone who has a fireplace can travel to another if they have floo powder."

"Where are we?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, just follow me."

Draco walked past a store counter then down into the basement which ended in a brick wall. He drew out a wand and tapped a few bricks in order, then the wall began to fold in on itself and Lilah watched as a busy alley came into view. She stared awe struck at the amazing alley which when only glimpsed would be nothing significant but when attention was paid, there were shops like Quality Quidditch Supplies, Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions, and a long ways down a giant white building that sported big words spelling out Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"This place is amazing!" Lilah said, following people with her eyes as they walked in and out of the stores loaded down with bags that spilled over with things she didn't recognize. Draco ignored Lilah's last statement and walked out into the street, Lilah caught up and fell into step behind him.

"Where are we going first?" Lilah asked.

"To get you a wand," answered Draco, turning and walking into one of the stores not bothering to hold the door open for Lilah. She caught the door before it slammed shut and slipped into the store, Draco was speaking to a man who promptly left into one of the aisles.

"Who was that?" asked Lilah.

"Ollivander, he's the owner," Draco answered sounding annoyed, Lilah crossed her arms and turned her head away from him. If he was going to treat her so rudely she decided to do the same, the man named Ollivander came back from the aisle with a tall stack of small boxes. He set them at Lilah's feet then began to open a few, he handed Lilah a wand which she took in her fingers. Draco sighed and walked over to her he slipped the wand into her palm and made her close her fingers around it.

"Just flick your wrist," Draco said. Lilah nodded and flicked her wrist; the wand shook in her hand then flew out of her hand and hit the floor. Ollivander then handed her another one and she grasped it as Draco had told her to do. This time the wand wiggled in her hand and shot out a burst of gold which struck the window and shattered it. Ollivander took the wand and replaced it with another, Lilah grasped it carefully and when she did it shot out of her hand and stuck in the wall. Ollivander went through many wands and each one seemed to cause destruction to his shop, Lilah wondered if he would make them pay to fix it all. When the wands he chose were exhausted, Ollivander stood up and walked back down the aisle. He was gone for a good ten minutes and Draco was looking frustrated when Ollivander returned holding one wand in his hands. After placing the wand in Lilah's hand he stood back but this time Lilah felt the wand vibrate in her palm and it shot green ribbon from its tip.

"Hmm...," Ollivander said.

"What?" asked Lilah.

"I've kept that type of wand for many years, no one but one family line was ever able to use it."

"What family line?"

"The Lestranges."

"Oh."

Ollivander looked at Lilah suspiciously as he walked over to the front desk and Draco followed.

"That will be 7 knuts," Ollivander said and Draco pulled 7 bronze pieces from his pocket and handed them to Ollivander before walking to Lilah and pulling her out of the store.  
"You're not the best at looking innocent," said Draco.

"I don't lie, therefore I don't know how, and have had no previous reason, to look innocent," Lilah said, pulling her arm out of Draco's grasp.

"What are you, a paragon?"

"If the halo fits."

Draco gave a cold chuckle then began to walk away from Lilah, not knowing where else she could go, she had no choice but to follow. He led her into a clothes store where he told a woman to find a dress that suited her. The woman pulled Lilah onto a platform and began to take her measurements then left her there while she brought out different materials and held them up comparing each one against Lilah.

"The merlot or chardonnay?" the woman asked Draco, holding up some type of red and tan dress colors to Lilah.

"Neither, I think a nice lavender or plum would suit her better," answered Draco.

"Yes, I have just the right color."

The woman left again and then returned with a deep purple material and Lilah instantly fell in love with it, it was a beautiful color.

"Give me an hour and I'll give her a gorgeous dress," the woman said, and Draco nodded, Lilah stepped off the platform and they both left the store.

"Aunt Bellatrix told me to get you a broom," Draco said, walking towards the Quality Quidditch Supplies store. "I think it's a bad idea, but she insisted you learn to fly."

"A broomstick?" Lilah asked disbelievingly, she figured Draco was jerking her around.

"Almost every wizard and witch knows how to fly by broomstick, when floo travel doesn't work; brooms are the next best thing. Tell Aunt Bellatrix to explain more about the magic world herself, next time I'm not a tour guide."

"Why did you agree to take me here then?"

"You don't say no to Aunt Bellatrix."

Lilah wanted to ask more but couldn't form the words and by the time she did they were already inside the store. Draco walked to the clerk and began talking to him while Lilah looked around at all of the different items on the shelf.

"Qudditch fan, eh?" a male voice asked from behind Lilah, and she turned around and saw a tall read headed boy holding a broom cleaning kit.

"Quidditch?" Lilah asked.

"Yes, as in the game Quidditch."

"I don't know what Quidditch is."

"Every witch and wizard knows what Quidditch is."

"I just barely learned I was a witch."

"Oh......well, anyway I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Lilah Leavers."

Lilah extended her hand and Ron it shook it.

"Are you exploring Diagon Alley alone?" asked Ron.

"Actually-" Lilah began but was cut off.

"Actually she isn't, Weasle-Bee," Draco said appearing next to Lilah.

"Malfoy," Ron said with disgust. "You know him, Lilah?"

"Yes she does, she's staying with my family."

"I wasn't asking you, Malfoy."

"Knock it off, Draco," Lilah said, and took a step in front of him. "I'm staying with the Malfoys for the time being, as a guest."

"And that's all you need to know, Weasle-Bee, come on, Lilah, we're leaving."

Draco took Lilah's arm and began to pull her from the store.

"It was nice meeting you, Ron," Lilah said waving goodbye.

"Same to you," said Ron, as Draco pulled Lilah back in the alleyway.

"What was that all about?" Lilah asked, pushing Draco away from her.

"Don't ever speak to him again. The Weasleys are no friends of the Malfoys," answered Draco.

"I'm not a Malfoy, my name is Leavers and I'll speak to whomever I wish."

"Not if you wish to remain living with us."

"I didn't ask, I was invited and I'll leave only if I become un-invited."

"Continue acting like this and you will be. Now come on, let's go wait for your dress."

"Fine," Lilah said annoyed. She crossed her arms and gave the cold shoulder to Draco as they walked back into the clothes store.


	6. Charming

**CHAPTER 6-CHARMING**

Lilah returned to Malfoy Manor via the help of what she now knew as Floo Powder, Draco was right behind her but they were still refusing to talk. He slipped past her and walked up the stairs pulling her bags with him, she supposed it was his job to take care of her spoils. She pulled her wand from her pocket and ran her fingers over it, she didn't understand what the size, make, or the talon meant, but the wand was beautiful and sleek.

"I see you found a wand," Bellatrix said, walking into the front room with her arms folded.

"I did," said Lilah.

"What did Ollivander say about it?"

"He said only the Lestrange line has ever been able to get a wand of this make, it's nine inches, made from a willow tree, and it has a talon from a falcon inside."

"Rodolphus had a similar wand, but his was seven inches."

"We have so much in common and I'll never get the chance to meet him."

"Follow me outside, it's time you learned to use that wand and Cissy would be angry if we broke anything in the house."

Lilah nodded then followed Bellatrix to the arcadia door and out into the lush green backyard.

"If you truly are Rodolphus's daughter then spell casting should come easily to you," said Bellatrix. "We'll start with a levitation charm, supposedly it is the easiest."

Bellatrix flicked her wand and a lawn chair came soaring towards her, she caught it effortlessly then set it on the ground.

"Now point your wand at this chair and say wingardium leviosa," Bellatrix said, enunciating the word. Lilah held out her hand and pointed it at the chair.

"Wimgardia levosa!" Lilah said, and the chair merely fell to its side.

"No that's all wrong, Lilah!" shouted Bellatrix. "Repeat after me, wingardium leviosa."

"Wingardia leviosa."

"Wingardium leviosa."

"Wingardium leviosa!"

"There, now try again."

Lilah pointed her wand at the chair once more and this time Bellatrix backed up slightly.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Lilah shouted, and the chair rose into the air for a brief moment before falling.

"That is better, but not good enough, try again and keep trying until you can keep this chair in the air," said Bellatrix, and Lilah nodded, she shouted the levitation charm over and over but the chair didn't seem to want to lift in the air. Bellatrix was beginning to grow irritated at waiting but Lilah couldn't get the chair to do anything but float briefly.

"It won't work," Lilah whined.

"It will work, you are to remain out here until you can get this chair to stay in the air don't even try to get inside unless you have a levitating chair," Bellatrix said, and walked into the house shutting the door behind her. Lilah followed her but when she tried to open the door she found it locked, she pulled at it but it wouldn't budge. She turned back to the chair and began shouting the spell again but now it wasn't even lifting into the air. The sun was sinking in the sky and she continued to cast the charm, she was already tired from the trip to Diagon Alley and wanted nothing but to sit and relax. When she realized the chair wasn't going to levitate at the rate she was going she fell down onto the grass, and looked up at the sky.

She wasn't exactly sure remaining here had been that good of an idea, Bellatrix was cruel, Draco was obsessive, and Narcissa seemed too out of it to do much. Lilah had only learned a few things about Rodolphus, but none of them were really anything she had asked or expected. She never would have even considered her father was a wizard, such things were fantasy in the world she grew up in; she didn't really remember what she had imagined him as. It had been so long since she fantasized him coming to find her, fantasies were less and less the older a person became, and at sixteen she had given up any hope of meeting her father. The only person she had grown to like in this new world was Snape and even he wasn't as friendly as a teddy bear then again there was Ron Weasley he seemed kind, kinder than any of the rest had been. Maybe there was hope after all in this world, if Lilah managed to survive Bellatrix, Draco, and Narcissa maybe she would be given the chance to meet others who were like Ron.

The sun had faded into the shadows and little stars began to sprinkle the sky twinkling in the inky darkness. The moon slowly began to rise casting light all around it dotting out any stars that were in its path, Lilah imagined the moon as Bellatrix but she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Lilah," Narcissa's voice came, and Lilah sat up and turned around seeing Narcissa in the doorway of the arcadia. "How long have you been out here?"

"I'm not sure," Lilah said, she hadn't really been keeping time.

"Well come inside it gets very cold at night here."

Lilah stood up and placed her wand in her pocket before stepping into the house realizing that it had been cold out there and the heat in the house was soothing and warm.

"What were you doing other there?" asked Narcissa.

"Trying to make a chair levitate," Lilah answered.

"Bellatrix did this didn't she?"

Lilah remained in silence instead of answering.

"Go on up to your room and get some rest, I'll tell you all about what we're doing Saturday once you're feeling better," Narcissa said, and Lilah was curious but did as Narcissa wished. Lilah found her way to the staircase and walked up the stairs one by one, when she reached her room she sat down on the bed and saw the bags Draco had carried up for her.

"You were doing it wrong," Draco said, from the doorway.

"Are you talking to me now?" asked Lilah.

"Do you want me to tell you what you were doing wrong or not?"

"What was I doing wrong?"

"You were casting the charm wrong."

"How was I doing it wrong?"

"I showed you how to cast spells in Ollivanders, you have to flick your wrist or at least people new to magic have to. Flick your wrist next time and you'll get the chair to rise."

"Thanks for the info."

Draco disappeared from the doorway and Lilah couldn't understand the difference in his behavior, he was nice one minute, and the next he was being a jerk. All she could think was that he had gotten it from his pleasant aunt, Bellatrix.


	7. Alone

**CHAPTER 7-ALONE**

Lilah woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to face all the problems that seemed to begin by her moving into the Malfoys. She stood up and got dressed and ready for the day before heading down into the kitchen wanting to get some breakfast.

"What does mistress need?" Dolly asked.

"I was just going to make me some breakfast," Lilah said.

"What does mistress want, Dolly will make it for mistress."

"It's fine I can do it, Dolly."

"This is Dolly's job, what can Dolly make for mistress?"

"Do you have bagels here?"

"Yes."

"Just a bagel then and a cup of chocolate milk."

"As mistress wishes."

Lilah walked into the dining room and sat down waiting for Dolly to finish preparing her food, as she waited Draco appeared in the dining room as well. He didn't speak to Lilah instead he sat down on the farthest seat from her and lay back in his chair. Dolly came into the dining room not long after and gave Lilah the bagel and the cup of milk.

"Thank you, Dolly," Lilah said.

"It is what Dolly does," Dolly said bowing, then she left and Lilah began to eat her bagel. Another house elf came out and laid a plate of pancakes in front of Draco along with a drink then left. While Draco ate Narcissa came into the dining room and Lilah only had a few bites of her bagel left.

"There are you are, Lilah," Narcissa said, she sat down on the chair next to Lilah and looked over at her. "We'll be having a party this Saturday, you must attend it, I've been told it would be better as a masquerade ball so you'll need to head into Diagon Alley again and find yourself an appropriate outfit. You hopefully know your way around and won't need our company to help you?"

"I'll be fine, I'm pretty sure I know how to get around," Lilah said.

"Wonderful, well, whenever you can get into Diagon Alley and get yourself an outfit." Narcissa pulled a pouch from her pocket and set it on the table. "Here is the money."

Narcissa then stood up and left, Lilah took the money pouch and slipped it into her pocket, there was no arguing with that woman over money. Lilah finished up her bagel then stood up leaving her dishes; it didn't seem she had to do anything in this house. She didn't mutter a word to Draco as she left and walked to the fireplace hoping she understood how it worked.

"Alright, I take this dust," Lilah said pulling some green dust out of a vase on the fireplace. "And throw it in the fireplace." she threw the dust into the fireplace. "Then say the name……ahem….Diagon Alley!"

The flamed erupted then and Lilah walked through the fireplace to the other side finding herself on her knees when she came through. She dusted herself off then walked towards the place her and Draco had gone to get a dress, she stepped inside and saw the same woman.

"Hello again, dearie, what can I do for you?" the woman asked.

"Do you sell masquerade outfits here?" Lilah asked.

"Yes I do, what color would you prefer?"

"Green, please."

"Give me one moment."

Lilah nodded and sat down in the waiting chair, she sat there for a few moments watching the people pass by through the window behind her. A few other people entered then exited the shop before the woman came back holding a green dress in her hands.

"Come see if you like this one, dearie," the woman said, Lilah stood up and walked over to the woman who held the dress out in front of her. It was jade green with off the shoulder straps and looked like it was long enough to cover her feet; Lilah reached out and felt the material. It was silky and she could tell it would fit to her body instead of hanging loosely.

"I really like it," Lilah said. "Is there a mask to go with it?"

"There is," the woman said, she pulled a large mask from behind the dress and handed it to Lilah, she took it and looked it over as well. It was the same color as the dress but was made of velvet material; it tied around the back of her head with a green ribbon and would cover everything but her mouth.

"I'll take them both."

"This dress is your size out of pure luck so I can ring it up for you right now, follow me."

Lilah followed the woman to the counter, she put the dress and mask in a long black bag then handed it to Lilah who in turn paid her. She thanked the woman then left the shop with the dress hanging over her shoulder, she went back to the fireplace but when she got there she realized there was no green sand. To be safe she checked all the fireplaces lining the wall but none of them had green sand on top, she began to panic and wonder how she was going to get back to the Malfoys.

"Ms. Leavers," a voice Lilah recognized said from behind her, Lilah turned around and saw it was Snape. "What are you doing?"

"I came here to get a dress for the ball Mrs. Malfoy is throwing but I forgot to get green sand to get back to the house with so now I'm stuck here and I don't know how to get back," Lilah ranted. Snape stepped forward and threw green sand into the fireplace before saying Malfoy Manor calmly, then the fire lit up brightly.

"Go through before it closes," Snape said.

"Thank you!" said Lilah relieved, Snape merely inclined his head then Lilah turned back to the fireplace and walked through. She managed to make it to the other side this time without being on her knees; she entered into the Malfoy's front room then headed to her room. After hanging up the dress she turned back to her room and saw Bellatrix lying across her bed.

"How was it being all alone in this world?" Bellatrix asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Confusing," answered Lilah.

"What kind of dress did you get?"

"Do you want to see it?"

"Why not."

Lilah pulled the dress out of the bag and held it out in front of her along with the mask.

"It's very nice, I don't know where you got good taste from Rudolphus had none," Bellatrix said standing up; she reached out and touched the material before walking back to the bed. Lilah replaced the dress then leaned against the closet doorframe looking out at Bellatrix.

"Are you keeping something from me?" Lilah asked.

"What makes you say that?" replied Bellatrix.

"I just…I feel like I'm missing something."

"You're not."

Bellatrix stood up and left and Lilah groaned in frustration, the only reason Bellatrix would be that touchy was because she _was_ hiding something. She walked over to her bed and sprawled out on top of the blanket staring up at the bland ceiling. When she turned her head she saw someone pass by her room and it made her have the weirdest feeling like the person had been watching her. Lilah shook it off then continued to stare up at the boring ceiling.


	8. Masquerade

_This is the chapter where I got A Lestrange Legacy from. I got this idea for a masquerade ball, cause they're just so awesome, and then I wrote the idea around it. I hope you like it and sorry about the wait!_

_~Fluffy_

_****************_

**CHAPTER 8-MASQUERADE**

Lilah looked at herself in the mirror; she smoothed out her green dress and pulled the hair back from her face. She then put the green mask over her eyes and looked in the mirror once more; she barely recognized herself. Had she not known what she was wearing she could have passed herself by in the mirror and never guessed it was her own reflection.

"The party has started, Lilah, aren't you coming down?" Narcissa asked, she was standing in Lilah's doorway looking in on her. She was wearing a long silver dress with puffy sleeves and her mask was one she held in her hand with a rod. It was a small silver mask that barely covered her eyes.

"Yes," Lilah said, she smoothed her dressed once more then turned around and walked into the hall. She looked down and saw the grand hall was filled with masked people, men and women and even children. Lilah walked down the stairs and into the crowd of people, she spotted Naricssa and waved at her letting her know she had come down. Then Lilah felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around and immediately recognized Bellatrix. She was wearing a velvet blue baby doll dress with off the shoulder sleeves. Like Narcissa her mask was one she held in her hand but when put to her face it covered every inch.

"I barely recognized you, child, had I not known what you were wearing I don't think I would have," Bellatrix said, looking over Lilah with a scrutinizing gaze.

"I barely recognized myself as well," said Lilah.

"Stay away from Leonard Starch and you'll be fine."

Bellatrix walked away disappearing into the throng of people, Lilah wondered what she meant by staying away from Leonard Starch. She looked around and saw a buffet table set up and realized she was hungry, after all this would be the first time she had eaten all day. Once she reached the table she realized she didn't know what anything was, the food in England was much different than the food in America. She picked up what looked decent and put it on a plate and decided to be a little risky and even added some stuff that looked terrible. After eating the normal things first, she poked at the mystery foods and picked one up where she licked it.

It didn't taste too terrible so she took a bite out of it and gagged. She looked around desperately for a napkin and found one at the end of the table; she brought it up to her mouth and spit the food into it. When she turned around searching desperately for a drink she found a man standing before her holding two. He held one out and Lilah took it, she took a drink and swigged the liquid around in her mouth to try and get the taste out. When she only had an aftertaste she set the drink down and wiped her mouth with another napkin then looked at the man. He was dressed in an all black suit from his shoes to his gloves and his mask was similar to hers, covering his eyes and his nose. Through the top of the mask she could tell his hair was as black as his suit.

"Thank you," she said. "That tasted terrible."

"Ah, you're an American," the man said, Lilah figured it was due to her accent, or lack thereof.

"Yes, British food is still a mystery to me."

"I do believe it is an acquired taste."

"Definitely a change from burgers and pizza."

"I'm Leonard Starch," the man said, and stuck out his hand. Lilah shook his hand even though Bellatrix had given her a warning about this man.

"Lilah," Lilah said, releasing Leonard's hand.

"Of course, you reside here at Malfoy Manor now, do you not?"

"Yeah, that would be true."

"Care to enlighten me on why?"

"As I matter of fact, yes."

Leonard laughed heartily and Lilah smiled sweetly at him.

"Well how about a simpler question then," Leonard said, and held out his hand again. "A dance?"

"Okay," Lilah said, she had been dying to dance and she didn't much care with whom and Leonard seemed like a graceful man. She slipped her hand into his and they walked out onto the dance floor. Leonard put a hand on Lilah's waist and kept his other hand in the one he had been holding earlier. As Lilah had hoped, Leonard was very graceful and took the lead of the dance clearly showing this wasn't his first time, like it was Lilah's. She enjoyed every second she spent with Leonard on the dance floor and even kept up a decent conversation with him.

"Yes, well my job is not the most glamorous mind you," Leonard said, answering the question Lilah had asked him. "I work at the Ministry of Magic in the International Confederation of Wizards, or so it's been named. To simply put it I enforce the international statute of wizarding secrecy."

"Do you enjoy working there?" asked Lilah.

"Of course, the work we do is quite important."

"In truth, I don't know very much about the magical world."

"There were rumors stating such things."

"Well, as I've been told there is always some truth in a rumor."

The song then came to a close and Leonard released Lilah and bowed to her and Lilah did the same.

"Thank you for the dance," Lilah said.

'Thank you for the talk, if truth be told it has been a long time since I've had such an intelligent conversation," said Leonard. "Now if you may excuse me."

Lilah watched Leonard weave his way through the crowd and Lilah couldn't help but wonder what Bellatrix had been worried about concerning him. She walked back over to the buffet table and held a drink underneath a small fountain on the table with running water. The other people at the party had done it this way so she assumed it was right. Once the cup had been filled she sipped on it and stared out at the people dancing and some were talking off to the sides. Lilah recognized Naricssa and Bellatrix near the staircase talking. She debated whether or not to join them, but she didn't know if she'd be interfering on something private. Deciding it would be best to stay out of their business; Lilah walked over to a vacant wall and leaned against it. She wished Leonard was back, at least he was entertaining.

"Care for a dance?" a voice said to the left of Lilah, she turned and saw another man. This one was dressed in an all white suit and his wide mask covered his entire face revealing only his ice blue eyes.

"Please," Lilah said, and the man lead her out onto the dance floor and took her arms wrapping them around his neck. He then looped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him. The soft song playing in the background allowed such intimacy. Lilah blushed slightly, not used to being this close to another person, much less a stranger. She felt speaking would ruin the moment, even though she wasn't exactly sure it was a moment, it just seemed speaking would break the spell.

The man seemed to be keeping silence on his end too and Lilah wondered if he was feeling what she was feeling. Lilah grew closer to the man and laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, she hoped for this song to play for the rest of the night. She didn't want it to ever end but eventually it did and Lilah pulled away from the man and looked up into his eyes. He reached up his hand and held Lilah's chin between his thumb and finger, then he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Lilah was taken by surprise and didn't have time to do much more then close her eyes. Then she no longer felt the man and when she opened her eyes, he had vanished, leaving her standing alone on the dance floor.


	9. Realization

**CHAPTER 9-REALIZATION**

Lilah woke up the following morning and didn't realize till she stepped out of bed how sore she was. That however was not the main thing on her mind, no; the main thing on her mind was the kiss. She limped her way into the bathroom and got ready for the day. Once she had finished she walked downstairs and strangely felt the need to speak to Bellatrix. She wasn't exactly sure where Bellatrix resided considering she always found Lilah. To be honest she didn't know where any of the Malfoy's rooms were and she didn't want to go around to each door and knock.

As she sat contemplating her options she overheard hushed voices speaking. She thought it best to leave it alone but her curiosity got the better of her. Keeping as quiet as possible she slinked her way across the front room and to a door that wasn't quite shut. She peeked through the crack and saw Narcissa and Snape arguing, albeit quietly.

"I do not believe you should visit him, Narcissa, he would not want you to see him in this position," said Snape.

"He is my husband, do you, and him, expect me to go on like nothing's changed? Severus, I cannot bear the thought of going another day without seeing his face," Narcissa said. Lilah couldn't help but hear a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"You do not know what happens to men in Azkaban, Narcissa, that place changes them and not for the better."

"I promised for better or for worse till death do us part. I am no longer asking your permission I am asking for you company."

"Then I ask you to be prepared for what you will see."

Lilah felt the conversation coming to a close and quickly drew away from the door; she grabbed a random book off one of the coffee tables and sat down pretending to read. A moment later Narcissa and Snape emerged from the room; Narcissa spotted Lilah and approached her.

"I must go out for a couple of hours, Lilah, if you have any needs just speak with Dolly. If she is unavailable I'm sure Bellatrix could manage to help," Narcissa said.

"Where are you going?" Lilah asked casually.

"To take care of some business, I'll be back by tonight."

Lilah nodded and Narcissa swept away leaving Snape standing in the front room with Lilah.

"Morning, Mr. Snape, what brings you here?" asked Lilah politely.

"Nothing of your concern, Ms. Leavers," Snape replied.

"Why didn't I see you at the party last night?"

"I didn't attend and before you ask why, I again say it is none of your concern."

"I wasn't going to ask," lied Lilah.

"And the sun won't rise tomorrow."

Lilah smiled at that seeing as Snape didn't seem like one to joke, she enjoyed that someone around here had personality.

"You haven't seen Bellatrix have you?" Lilah asked, remembering she had wanted to speak to her.

"I believe I saw her last outside on the patio," answered Snape. Lilah set down her book and set off to the arcadia door, one look outside showed Snape had been accurate. Bellatrix was outside and Lilah saw she was not alone, Draco was standing a couple feet back from her and she saw they both had their wands at the ready. Lilah slid open the arcadia door and stepped out onto the patio close enough to hear what they were doing.

"I will not go easy on you," said Bellatrix.

"I don't expect you to, if I'm in a real battle they're not going to go easy on me," Draco replied. Lilah watched as they began to circle each other, then a moment later they began shouting spells. Not sure if one would misfire, Lilah ran back into the house and shut the arcadia door she then peered out of the glass to watch the rest of the battle. Draco was managing to keep up with Bellatrix but it seemed like a great effort, everything Bellatrix was doing seemed effortless. Lilah saw Draco break in his concentration and at that exact moment Bellatrix hit him with a spell that sent him flying back to the ground.

Bellatrix stood, not bothering to approach him, and put her hands on her hips waiting. When Draco didn't stir Lilah began to grow concerned, that spell had seemed pretty strong. Lilah slipped out of the house again and worked her way over to Bellatrix.

"Lilah, did you see me win?" Bellatrix asked, smirking.

"He isn't moving," said Lilah.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Bellatrix...."

"If you're so worried then why don't you check on him?"

Lilah rolled her eyes at Bellatrix but approached Draco; she kneeled down in front of him and checked to make sure he was breathing. She then tried to wake him.

"Draco," she said, he didn't stir. "Draco," Lilah continued, and this time shook his shoulders. "Draco." She squeezed his face and shook it back and forth. "Draco!" Lilah slapped him softly on the cheek and then a little harder, a moment he later he jumped up startling her. He looked around a bit dazed then saw Bellatrix staring at him tauntingly; he groaned and rubbed his head.

"Are you okay?" Lilah asked, reaching out to touch his arm.

"I'm fine," Draco said rudely, and pulled his arm away before Lilah could touch it.

"Jerk."

She stood up and walked back to Bellatrix ignoring Draco completely.

"Why did you tell me to stay away from Leonard Starch?" Lilah asked.

"Because he always sticks his nose where it doesn't belong," answered Bellatrix.

"He seemed nice."

Bellatrix snapped her head down to look at Lilah. "You _spoke_ to him?"

"Yes, we spoke, we danced, and then he left."

"What did you tell him, Lilah?"

"Nothing, we mostly talked about him."

"Leonard Starch is like a gossiping old woman, tell him nothing."

"What is the big deal? It's not like you tell me anything that I could even pass on anyway."

"And this is _exactly_ the reason why."

Lilah growled in frustration and turned back to the house, she was growing tired of living in the Malfoy Manor.


	10. Double Vision

**CHAPTER 10-DOUBLE VISION **

Lilah was growing bored of constantly hanging around Malfoy Manor with nothing to do. She ate, she slept, Bellatrix berated her, Narcissa walked around like a zombie. Snape popped in once ever so often which was sadly the highlight of Lilah's days. She had finally had enough, she got dressed grabbed the bag of money Narcissa had given her and headed down to the fireplace. This time before leaving she took one of the bags filled with floo powder and stashed it in her pocket. She used the bit out of the bowl on top of the fireplace to get to her destination.

"Diagon Alley," Lilah said, after throwing the powder into the fire and she walked straight through to the other side. It still left her feeling dizzy but not as bad as the first time. The sight of the busy Diagon Alley immediately made Lilah feel better and she began aimlessly wandering the streets with no real destination in mind. As she was walking she spotted a store called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and she remembered that Ron had said his last name was Weasley. She stepped inside the store not entirely sure what it entailed, it was much different than the others.

"Afternoon," a voice said, and Lilah turned to her right to see a tall red headed boy who looked similar to Ron standing at the counter.

"Afternoon," Lilah said politely.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"To be honest, I've got no idea what you're selling."

"Ah, a newbie well to put it simply this is a joke shop."

"A joke shop?"

"Let me introduce you to our most popular product."

The red headed man led Lilah to a shelf with a box labeled Puking Pastils.

"Now, with this you eat the orange half and it will make you puke uncontrollably but once you eat the second half it makes you stop," the man said.

"Amazing, just by eating it?" Lilah asked.

"Just by eating it."

"Oh, I'm Lilah by the way, Lilah Leavers."

"Fred Weasley, you're not the same Lilah my brother has been going on about, are you?"

"I wouldn't know."

"He says you have no clue about magic, you've just because a witch."

"Well then, I must be."

"You're staying with the Malfoys?"

"For the time being."

"Fred, would you stop harassing the customers," another voice said, and Lilah turned and spotted Fred, or more easily explainable Fred's twin.

"George, come over here I've met the girl Ron's fancy for!" Fred called, Lilah wondered what fancy meant.

"No kidding."

George approached Fred and Lilah and smiled, extending his hand.

"George Weasley, I know it's hard to believe but me and Fred are twins," George said, and Lilah giggled and shook George's hand.

"Lilah Leavers. I would have never guessed you were twins," she replied.

"Why is it, Lilah Leavers, you've never known of magic, you're a witch aren't you?"

"Yes, it's a long boring story."

"Well then, I have an idea," said George, and looked to Fred.

"How about you come over to our mum's house for dinner tonight and tell us about it then?" continued Fred.

"I don't know, you _are_ perfect strangers," Lilah half-teased.

"We're Weasleys you can't get any more innocent then that," they said in unison.

"Alright, I accept."

"Great! We'll provide the travel; can we come get you at the Malfoys?" Fred asked, and Lilah stopped smiling.

"I don't think that would be the best idea."

"Why not?" asked Fred.

"The Malfoys don't like you guys, not you two personally, but your family as a whole," Lilah answered honestly.

"We already know that, what time should we come and get you?"

"The Malfoys will never let me leave with you."

"Let you? What are you a prisoner?"

"No, they've let me leave before, they let me leave today, it's just….they don't like your family."

Fred and George turned to each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Alright, then what _should_ we do?" asked George.

"How about I meet you here, at your store tonight and we can go from there?" Lilah suggested, George turned to Fred who nodded.

"Alright, meet us back her at 6:30," said Fred.

"I'll be here."

Lilah smiled and wished the twins a good rest of the day and then left their store and headed back to the fireplace. She used the floo powder and got back to Malfoy Manor, she was getting better at this magic thing every day.

"Lilah, there you are!" Bellatrix said, walking over to her. "Where have you been?" she asked suspiciously.

"I went to Diagon Alley, I was bored and wanted something to do," Lilah answered casually.

"You shouldn't just leave like that, you should let me know if you're going somewhere."  
"I got the feeling you didn't much care about my welfare."

"If you got lost, child, I'd never heard the end of it from Cissy."

Lilah rolled her eyes and walked past Bellatrix on her way to her room, she ran into Draco on the stairs going up as well.

"Draco," Lilah said, merely acknowledging his presence.

"Lilah," said Draco, diverting his gaze from her, she looked at him curiously. "Look…" Draco began, still not looking at her. "I'm….I…I didn't mean to be so rude to you these last few weeks."

Lilah stopped on the top of the stairs along with Draco.

"Why are you apologizing now?" she asked.

"It seemed like as good a time as any," said Draco, shrugging.

"Why do you care now?"

Draco looked up finally meeting Lilah's eyes instead of answering, and she gasped as she stared into a pair of ice blue eyes. He then turned away and left her alone at the top of the stairs, Lilah walked into her room and closed the door. It was impossible to forget those eyes, the eyes of the man who had kissed her at the masquerade ball, had it really been Draco? She shook the thoughts out of her head and went to her closet to get dressed, she'd be leaving to go to the Weasleys soon and she wanted to look nice. Somehow though in the back of her mind all she could think about was that man dressed in the white suit, the man with the ice blue eyes, Draco.


	11. The Burrow

**CHAPTER 11-THE BURROW**

Lilah looked around the corner of the hallway making sure she didn't see anyone lurking outside her room. Then she slipped out tiptoeing down the stairs and over to the fireplace, she took the bit of floo powder out of the bowl and threw it in the fire.

"Diagon Alley," she whispered, and the fire shot to life. With the bag of floo powder still in her pocket she stepped through into Diagon Alley. It was still as busy as it had been earlier, and Lilah walked through the streets straight to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Once she reached it she walked inside and saw Fred and George waiting for her at the counter.

"I'm ready to go," Lilah said, when they both turned to her.

"Great!" they said in unison, then came over to her.

"Take my hand, we're going to apparate," said Fred, Lilah slipped her hand into his.

"Apparate?" she asked.

"You'll see," George said, winking. Lilah looked between them both before suddenly feeling something similar to flooing but it felt more like being suctioned. Then she was standing, or more falling, in a new place. Fred caught her and helped her back to her feet.

"Welcome to The Burrow, Lilah," George said, pointing out in front of them. Lilah saw a very tall, thin house that seemed to be slanting slightly to one side, all the lights seemed to be on and shining through the windows.

"Wow, I've never seen a house like this," said Lilah.

"It's definitely one of a kind," said Fred. "Come on."

He walked forward along with George and Lilah followed them up to the front door where they stepped inside without knocking.

"We're here!" the twins shouted together.

"Finally, I thought you'd gotten lost," a female voice said, coming from a room to the left. "Considering you rarely visit anymore it was a possibility."

The woman then entered the room, and Lilah figured she had to be the twins' mom. She was short and round with fiery red hair and very kind brown eyes, her smile was large as she walked to her boys and pulled them both into a hug.

"Who do we have here?" she asked, looking to Lilah.

"Mum, this is Lilah Leavers, the girl Ron's always going on about," said Fred. "Lilah, this is our mum, Molly."

"Hello, dear, it's nice to meet you," Molly said, shaking Lilah's hand.

"Likewise, Mrs. Weasley," said Lilah.

"Come inside, have a seat, make yourself at home."

George put his hand on Lilah's shoulder and led her to a room on the right before a set of stairs. There were a few people already inside all sitting on couches in front of a fire.

"Hey, everyone," George said, and all the people turned around. "I'd like you all to meet Lilah Leavers, 'cept you of course, Ron."

Lilah waved at the crew and then smiled sweetly at Ron who was looking at her with a crooked smile.

"Lilah, going from right to left let me introduce you to everyone," said Fred. "To your left is our one and only sister, Ginny, next to her is Hermione Granger, Ron's friend, and next to her is Harry Potter, another of Ron's friend, or the-boy-who-lived if you want to get technical."

Lilah smiled at them all, Ginny had the Weasley red hair and the same brown eyes at her mother and seemed small for her age. Hermione was very pretty with bushy brown hair and light brown eyes, Harry seemed to be quite tall and had hair that looked like it had never been combed and very pretty emerald green eyes. Lilah could see through the bangs on his forehead that he had a lightning shaped scar.

"The-boy-who-lived?" Lilah asked, referring to the nickname.

"A story for another time," Ron said, looking at Harry who was staring at the fire.

"Okay."

"Have a seat."  
Ron moved over on the couch and Lilah walked over and sat by him while one of the twins sat by her and the other sat on the arm of the couch.

"How are the Malfoys treating you?" asked Ron.

"A lot better lately than when I first arrived there," Lilah answered.

"Why are you living with them?"

"It's a long story."

"We don't have anywhere to be," Fred and George said in unison.

"I'm not really supposed to talk about it," Lilah said, feeling uncomfortable with all the questions.

"The Malfoys will never know," said Fred.

"Stop pushing you guys, can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?" Ron said, and Fred and George looked and each other then bowed their heads.

"Children, the food is done!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, everyone stood up and Lilah followed behind Ron into a dining room. The table was long but not too wide, all around it were chairs that seemed to be shoved together to make room for enough people. Lilah took an end chair and everyone else filled in around her. Mrs. Weasley came from the kitchen a moment later followed by hovering food; she lowered it to the table and then took a chair herself.

"Arthur should be getting here any moment, he got off work a bit late," Mrs. Weasley said, mutters of okay sounded around the table. "We can start eating though, he said it was alright."

The mutters were louder as everyone began piling food onto their plates and Lilah took anything they offered her. She was careful of what they gave her though, still remembering her experience from the Masquerade Ball. When the plates were filled a pitcher of juice went around and filled up everyone's cups.

"How's business, George?" asked Harry, taking a bite of what appeared to be mashed potatoes.

"We're doing better than we thought we would this year, sales have gone up ten percent since January," George answered.

"That's great; I know some of that percent is probably from me."

"You and half of Hogwarts, mate," Fred said, chuckling. Lilah bit into her food cautiously, making sure she didn't eat anything that she would have to spit back out.

"Lilah dear, I hear you are living with the Malfoys," Mrs. Weasley said.

"That's correct," said Lilah, hoping she wouldn't try to push like Fred and George had.

"Why is that? Did you parents send you here to learn magic?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley, my father is dead and I don't know what happened to my mother. They gave me up for adoption when I was a baby; I was in the orphanage up until the Malfoys sort of adopted me."

"I'm sorry for bringing up painful memories."

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and Lilah heard the front door open and shut and a minute later an older man walked in. He was tall and thin with red hair and brown eyes; he had to be Mr. Weasley. It seemed to Lilah that both he and Mrs. Weasley looked like soul mates.

"Sorry I'm late, had a tie up at work," Mr. Weasley said, he approached Mrs. Weasley and kissed her cheek before sitting down and shedding his jacket on the back of the chair.

"You must be the girl Molly was telling me about," Mr. Weasley said, looking at Lilah.

"Lilah Leavers," said Lilah, she was too far away to shake his hand.

"I'm Arthur Weasley."

"You have a very lovely family, Mr. Weasley."

"I like to think so."

Mr. Weasley smiled and Lilah smiled back at him, then he started up a private conversation with Mrs. Weasley.

"What is you wand?" Ron asked, as he was the closest chair to her on the left.

"it's nine inches, made from a willow tree, and it has a talon from a falcon inside," Lilah said, remembering what Ollivander had told her.

"I've never hear of anyone else having a similar wand."

"Ollivander told me only rare few people have been able to use it."

"Same goes for Harry as well."

"Oi?" Harry said, not having been in on the conversation.

"Lilah has a rare wand make like you," answered Ron.

"What's yours?" asked Harry.

"it's nine inches, made from a willow tree, and it has a talon from a falcon inside," Lilah quoted.

"Interesting, what else did Ollivander tell you about it?" Ron asked.

"That was it," Lilah lied. She took another bite of her food and found she thought one of the mysterious dishes tasted rather good. She heard a strange noise come from the front room and everyone looked at each other, Mr. Weasley and the twins stood up and left the kitchen. A moment later Lilah heard many voices and they seemed to be rising in volume the more they spoke. Then Lilah saw Draco emerge from the front room and approach her in the dining hall, he took her arm and picked her up off the chair.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lilah asked, trying to pull her arm free.

"I'm taking you home," answered Draco.

"But I don't want to go back, I'm having dinner."

"You didn't even tell us you were leaving, mum was worried sick."

"Of course I didn't tell you I was leaving; I doubt you would have let me go."

"If she doesn't want to leave, she doesn't have to," Fred said, standing tall next to George.

"We took you in, Lilah, we can easily take you out," Draco whispered into her ear. Lilah looked around at all the Weasleys and then dropped her shoulders in defeat.

"It's alright everyone, it's getting late anyway," said Lilah, and Draco released her arm. "I'll come back though, soon."

Lilah waved everyone goodbye and her and Draco slipped passed the twins and Mr. Weasley, Draco started the floo powder and took them both back to Malfoy Manor.


	12. Portraits

_Wow, so I'm am freakin' sorry about taking so darn long! Firstly I was at Florida for a week visiting the lovely Disneyworld for my birthday, while there my computer totally crashed on me! The Geek Squad had it for three weeks where they figured out the hard drive crashed, I had to order recovery discs, and then I got sick, twice. All while moving into a new house so I've had a pretty ghastly last few weeks. Gah. Anywho, I am finally managing to update so I hope you guys enjoy and sorry again about the long wait. ;)  
~Fluffy_

**CHAPTER 12-PORTRAITS**

When Lilah and Draco returned to Malfoy Manor a big puff of soot hit her in the face and she coughed and began to wipe her face off with her hands.

"What were you thinking going to those blood traitors?" Draco yelled, and Lilah couldn't tell where he was with the soot in her eyes.

"Did you miss the fact that I have soot everywhere?" Lilah asked. "Can you yell at me after I get it off?"

Draco pulled Lilah's hands away and wiped at her face with his robe.

"You'll need to use water to get the stains off," Draco said, and Lilah was sure she looked great with soot stains covering her face.

"Alright, you can yell at me now," she said, looking up at him; she realized he didn't look as mad as she was expecting him to.

"I think it's time to show you something, something Aunt Bellatrix wanted to keep from you," Draco said. "Follow me."

Draco reached out and took Lilah's arm; she followed him eagerly wanting to know what Bellatrix would be keeping from her. Instead of going upstairs or into another room he led her downstairs; there was a stone staircase that led into a stone room. Portraits were hung on every wall and benches were to the left and right.

"What is this place?" Lilah asked, she hadn't seen a single picture in Malfoy Manor before now. As she looked around she realized the people in the pictures were moving around. "Why are they moving?"

"That's was portraits do in the magical world," Draco explained, and walked over to a bench and sat Lilah down next to him. "These are my ancestors, but that one there." Draco pointed at a portrait all on its own on the left one. "Is Rodolphus."

Lilah looked over at the portrait of Rodolphus, he looked just like Lilah had imagined him. He was tall and broad, his jet black hair hung loosely around his face but his eyes, they were an icy blue. Which meant to Lilah that she had her mother's eyes. He was wearing a shiny green robe that reached the floor and was sitting with one foot stepping on a coffee table and the other on the floor.

"He's just how I imagined," Lilah said, standing up, but Draco grabbed her hand to stop her.

"This portrait was created before he died, he knows a lot about his life and about you but he doesn't know everything," Draco said.

"I don't understand."

"A part of the soul is encased in a portrait to be animated, like all of these portraits are."

Draco released her hand and she walked over to Rodolphus' portrait, he turned his head to look out on her.

"Who are you?" he asked, removing his foot from the coffee table and turning fully to look at Lilah.

"Lilah Leavers," answered Lilah.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Rodolphus said, smiling. "You are just as beautiful as I imagined."

"Why did you leave me?"

"I thought you were a mistake and I didn't want to lose Bellatrix."

Lilah sighed and sat down on the bench close to Rodolphus.

"Did you ever regret giving me up?" Lilah asked.

"Not at first, but when I thought about you growing up I began to wonder how you would look. I wondered if you were safe or what would happen if you became a witch and there was no one there to explain what was happening to you. By the time I grew a conscience it was too late," Rodolphus said, and sat down on his coffee table to be level with Lilah.

"Who's my mother?"

"Her name was Delilah, which is where I got your name from, after she had you we both thought it would be best to not keep you," Rodolphus replied, he sighed and then looked back up at Lilah. "She gave you to me and told me to find you a good home; before I gave you to the orphanage I gave you a name. Her name. I thought maybe someday she would want to find you and when she did she'd realize you were the right one, because of your name."

"Delilah Leavers."

"Yes."

"Was she a witch too?" Lilah asked eagerly, she wanted to know so much about this woman, her mother.

"She is, a very brilliant witch."

Lilah looked once more at the man who was her father; he had so much regret in his eyes and voice. It was almost impossible to be angry at him. Draco stood up and then walked over to Lilah.

"They're back, we need to leave," Draco said. Lilah looked at him and then Rodolphus, she wasn't ready to leave him yet. "Please, Lilah, we can come back later."

Lilah stood up and touched Rodolphus' portrait.

"I'll be back," she said, and then Draco took her hand and they both rushed up the stairs and Draco peered out of the door. He pulled Lilah with him to the stairs leading to the second floor. Once they reached the landing he turned around and looked at Lilah.

"I want to take you somewhere tomorrow," Draco said, and Lilah looked at him strangely. He was being different to her, not as cold or cruel.

"Where?" she asked.

"It would be better to show you than tell you."

"Okay, I'll go."

"We'll leave in the morning, when everyone's still sleeping."

Lilah nodded and Draco released her hand, she watched him walk away before going into her own room, curious where Draco was going to take her tomorrow.


	13. Just Visiting

_So, hopefully good news for you folks! A Lestrange Legacy now has a banner! –SQUEE- Just go on over to my profile and the link is there under 'updates' I hope you guys like! I make all my own banners so let me know what you think. ^^ Now onto the story!_

_~Fluffy_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**CHAPTER 13-JU****ST VISITING**

Lilah felt the side of her bed shift and then she felt a hand land on her arm and shake her. She pulled her eyes opened and looked up to see Draco sitting next to her.

"Get up, get dressed, we need to leave soon," Draco said, and then left. Lilah sat up and stretched before leaving the warmth of her bed and going into the bathroom. She showered and dressed quickly before slipping into a pair of shoes and throwing her hair into a ponytail. Once she was finished she crept out of her room and saw Draco standing by the fireplace. She walked down the stairs and towards him.

"Where are we going?" Lilah whispered.

"You'll see," Draco said, taking Lilah's arm and pulling her to the fireplace. He grabbed floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Azkaban," Draco said in a clear a voice as possible while trying to keep his voice low. The fire sprang to life in emerald flames and Draco walked through and Lilah followed as his hand was still attached to her arm. She still had yet to get used to floo travel, she hated how it felt and she was still dizzy whenever they landed on the other side. Luckily Draco still had a hold of her arm and she was able to keep herself steady.

"Isn't this where your father is?" Lilah asked without thinking.

"What?" Draco asked, turning around to look at her. "How did you know that?"

"I…sort of…eavesdropped on a conversation between Narcissa and Snape a few days ago."

"Do you know what this place is?"

Lilah shook her head and Draco seemed glad she didn't.

"It would be best I showed you, rather than tell you," Draco said, he slid his hand into hers protectively and Lilah didn't like that, it made it seem like he was worried for her safety. He led her into a medium sized building, and up to a man behind a desk.

"Mr. Malfoy," the man said. "Here to see your father again?"

"Yes," Draco answered, and the man pushed a button and a door in the back of the building opened and Draco pulled Lilah through.

"Stay to the middle, Lilah," said Draco. "Don't go near the cells and don't talk to anyone."

Lilah looked at him with big eyes but he turned around and continued walking. She looked around as they did and saw cell after cell each with one person inside. Most didn't move but some would walk to the cell and look out. A few called out to Lilah holding their hands out of their cell but she did as Draco said and didn't talk to them. Finally Draco stopped and Lilah ran into him. He squeezed her hand and then released it; Lilah looked where he was looking and figured this cell was safe to be in distance with. She stepped closer and looked inside. A man sat with his back turned to the wall, his blond hair fell in stringy snarls down his back.

"Is that Lucius?" Lilah asked Draco, and Draco nodded. Lucius perked up at the sound of his name and turned slowly. He looked between Draco and Lilah with the same ice blue eyes that Lilah had grow accustomed to on Draco.

"You're not listening to your mother," Lucius said, looking at Draco.

"We can't keep things from her forever, she'll find out eventually and it would be better if she heard it from us instead of the blood traitors," Draco said, and Lucius nodded slowly, he stood up with great effort and stepped to the cell door.

"Lilah, I've heard much about you, I'm Lucius Malfoy," Lucius said, extending his hand. Lilah looked to Draco and he nodded telling her it was okay.

"Lilah Leavers, but it seems you already knew that," Lilah said, taking Lucius' hand and shaking it. His hand was so soft and frail, she felt like it was going to break beneath hers. "I don't understand, Draco, why am I here?"

Lilah looked between Lucius and Draco, their looks were so similar it was amazing to Lilah.

"Lilah, my father is in here because of doing what he believed was right," Draco said, and looked at Lucius. "But to everyone else it was wrong."

Draco looked at Lucius and Lucius' lips turned up into a small smirk. Him and Draco stared at each other for a few moments, a silent thought passing between them. One Lilah wished she could have been in on.

"How to explain to such a fresh mind," Lucius said coolly. "Lilah, do you understand how a man would go to any length to keep his family out of harm?" Lilah nodded, though her father had chosen the other path that didn't mean all fathers did. "You see, I am one of those men. There are two sides to every battle and depending on your point of view there is a good and a bad side; there is a winning and a losing side. I didn't care which side, good or bad, that I was on as long as it was the one that would win. But as it were, Lilah, that side was the wrong choice for every reason but the fact it is winning. As you can see though, my family is safe and because of that, because of that one thing, Lilah, being here, doing what I did, was all worth it."

"To keep your family safe," Lilah said, understanding, and Lucius smiled but it didn't quite touch his eyes.

"Can I ask what you did?" Lilah questioned, but at the same time she was unsure if she wanted to know. This place, Azkaban, didn't seem like a place they took you for merely shoplifting.

"I will not burden you with that knowledge, create your own assumptions, I'm sure anything you think of will be much better than the truth. Now, can you excuse me and Draco, I need a word with him," Lucius said kindly.

"Yes, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," Lilah said.

"I feel the same but please, call me Lucius next time."

Lilah nodded in agreement and then turned and began to walk back towards the office. This time she paid more attention to the other prisoners but they were not as they had been before. Many were cowering against the ground and others were pressed against the back of their cells, looking frightened. They were all pale and dirty like they hadn't seen the outside of their cells in years. Lilah couldn't help but think Azkaban was a terrible place to end up. As she drew near the office she suddenly grew cold and found her teeth chattering.

She would have tried harder to warm herself if she hadn't felt suddenly that the world wasn't a place worth living in anymore. What world would be when it felt like all the happiness and joy was gone? She had half a mind to just lay down and never get up again but the other half of her mind felt something was eerily wrong. Lilah forced her head up and spun around where her eyes locked on to a floating cloaked figure. It was staring directly at her and she felt like this was what was creating the terrible feeling. She felt hands wrap around her arms and heat escaped into her skin where they touched and she came back to herself.  
A scream almost escaped her lips but the hands pulled her away from the creature and into the office where the door closed solidly behind her. She turned and saw the hands belonged to Draco. He still had a hold on her and was staring at her, she fell forward into him and her head landed on his shoulder. If he hadn't had good reflexes she would have hit the floor.

"Chocolate," Draco said, and Lilah thought that was a rather odd statement. Then he had chocolate in his hand and was trying to feed it to her. "Eat it; it will make you feel better."

Lilah did as Draco said; after all he had saved her from the creature. She took the chocolate into her mouth and chewed a few times before swallowing, and he had been right, she felt better. Good enough to finally get speech out of her mouth.

"What was that?" she asked, looking up to meet Draco's eyes.

"Dementor, they're what guards Azkaban and keep the prisoners here but they tend to like new people. Especially people who have never been touched by them before," Draco answered.

"What do you mean?"

"They feed off of life, what did you see?"

"See?"

"Didn't you see anything?"

Lilah shook her head.

"If there's no bad memory to draw on then they don't see anything," the man at the counter said.

"Dementors make people relive terrible moments in their life, they feed off the life of it," Draco said.

"If I had a bad memory it would make me relive it?" Lilah asked.

"Yes."

"Good thing I don't, feeling like all joy was gone was more than enough."

"Come on, I'll take you back to the house and explain more there."

Draco helped Lilah back to the fireplace and she had never been happier to go back to Malfoy Manor. It didn't take Draco long to throw in floo powder, shout the name, and pulled them both inside together. Lilah was still unhappy about the feeling floo powder made her feel. Hopefully this was the last time she'd have to floo travel for a while.


	14. Spellcasting

_Okay, so I am not 100% on where I was taking this story when I first started writing it but now I realize it's going to need to make it's way into Deathly Hallows. Which is bad. :P I have only read DH once. When it first came out. Haven't read it since then and thus my mind is so completely blah about it. I have been using the movies as super big helpers for my other stories but there is no DH movie yet! haha I really need to figure a few things out in DH so I can tie this story in so I may not be updating it as often while I work out all the kinks. I have a plan of action, just need to work on executing it. There is one chapter left till then so that's something! I hope you enjoy this new update and I'll be skimming DH in the meantime. ;)_

_~Fluffy_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**CHAPTER 14-SPELLCASTING**

When Draco and Lilah arrived back at the manor Lilah saw a big clump of ash on Draco's chest. She reached forward and began to dust it off and Draco looked over at her like she'd lost her mind. Before she could say anything to him she was interrupted.

"Where have you two been?" came Bellatrix's voice. Lilah looked up hand still poised on Draco's chest going for another swipe. She looked up at Draco not knowing what she was supposed to say.

"I took her to see father," Draco said. Lilah's eyes grew big when she realized he was telling Bellatrix the truth.

"You did what?" Bellatrix growled, and Lilah casually stepped behind Draco. He was much better with a wand than her.

"If we didn't tell her those blood-traitors would have," Draco spat. "What would happen when they did?"

"He'll know about her now, Draco, we can't protect her anymore."  
"

Then we need to tell her everything."

"You should have waited," Bellatrix said, and began to pace back and forth. "What did Lucius tell her?"

"He told her why he is in Azkaban," answered Draco.

"Tell her of the war, Draco, past and present. We also need her to get better with a wand, start today, time is short now."

Bellatrix turned around and stalked out of the room and Lilah turned to Draco expectantly.

"I'm not the right person to tell you about everything," Draco said.

"But Bellatrix said for you to do it," said Lilah.

"I'll teach you magic but as for explaining about the wars, only one person can explain it correctly and he'll be stopping by this evening."

"Who?"

"Snape."

"Snape is coming by?" Lilah asked excitedly, and Draco looked at her oddly.

"He's having dinner with us," he answered coldly.

"Great! Then he can tell me about the wars?"

"Yes."

Lilah smiled widely and took the last swipe she had been intending to on Draco's chest before Bellatrix had interrupted.

"Will you teach me a few spells before then?" Lilah asked.

"We need to go to the backyard, mum would be mad if we broke anything," Draco answered, not sounding too enthused to be teaching her now. Lilah wondered why his demeanor had suddenly changed so quickly. He walked over to the arcadia door and Lilah followed him to it. They both stepped outside and Draco stood a few feet away from Lilah with his wand held out. Lilah pulled out her wand and held it in front of her like Draco was doing.

"We'll try the disarming spell," Draco said. "Expelliarmus!"

Lilah's wand was pulled from her hand and flew quite a ways from her into the grass.

"You could have warned me," Lilah said, walking over to her wand and picking it up.

"I figured doing it would be better than trying to explain it. Now try to disarm me, just point your wand at me and say expelliarmus."

Lilah took position in front of Draco once again then grasped her wand as she had with the spell Bellatrix had taught her.

"Expelliarmus!" Lilah shouted, and nothing happened. She held her wand tighter and this time tried flicking it. "Expelliarmus!"

Draco's hand twitched but that was it.

"Do it to me again," Lilah said, and Draco didn't hesitate.

"Expelliarmus!' he shouted, and Lilah paid full attention to how he used his hand when he cast the spell. Lilah retrieved her wand once again then took her position; she practiced moving her hand a few times.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted, and watched Draco's wand fly from his hand as hers had. He stalked over to where his wand had landed then took his position in front of Lilah.

"Alright, we'll try a different spell now," Draco said. "Stupefy!"

Everything suddenly went black, then Lilah opened her eyes and saw she was laying on the ground. She sat up, looked around, then stood.

"What was that?" she asked, slightly annoyed, couldn't Draco just _explain_ these spells to her?

"That was stupefy, it knocks out your opponent," answered Draco. "I used the counter-spell on you which is ennervate."

"Why couldn't you have just said that before instead of doing it to me?"

"Eye for an eye, Lilah, you're going to be doing the spells to me, might as well do them to you. It's also good practice to have these spells performed on you, that way you'll be prepared for them and know what to expect. Now, do stupefy on me, if it works then use ennervate."

Lilah took the same spot in front of Draco and once again practiced flicking her wand.

"Stupefy!" Lilah shouted, once again nothing happened. She practiced flicking the wand again. "Stupefy!"

Draco folded his arms across his chest and Lilah saw him yawn. That frustrated her and she tried another three times to unsuccessfully cast stupefy.

"Do it on me again," Lilah said. Draco smirked and Lilah drew right to his hand as he shouted the spell. Once again Lilah felt herself slip into blackness; she opened her eyes again and stood up. She looked at Draco and pictured him casting the spell, then she realized she hadn't been saying stupefy the same way he had been. His accent had thrown her off.

"Stupefy!" she shouted, putting the right hand flick and correct pronunciation to the test. Draco suddenly dropped his hands then fell backwards into the grass. Lilah watched him for a moment making sure he wasn't faking, then decided he wasn't.

"Ennervate!" she shouted, but Draco didn't move. "Uh-oh."

She hadn't told him to show her how to cast ennervate; she rushed up to him and kneeled down next to him.

"Ennervate!" she tried again, but to no avail. "Draco!" Lilah shouted, tapping his shoulder and poking at him. "Snap out of it!"

He continued to lay there, unmoving; she was glad that he was at least breathing, that was something. She stared down at him trying various things, pinching his cheeks, flicking him, shaking him but nothing worked. After trying to cast ennverate another four times she gave up on trying to get the spell to work. She sat back and watched Draco for a while wondering if he would wake up. Not knowing much about the magical world was definitely a downside. Suddenly Lilah got an idea, it was from old movies she'd watched when she was young.  
If it didn't work no harm no foul, if it did work Draco would wake up and that was worth a try. She leaned over Draco and then leaned her head down; she took a deep breath then pressed her lips to his. At first nothing happened then she heard a groan escape his mouth. She quickly leaned back and watched Draco open his eyes and look up at her.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"I stupefied you," Lilah answered, and looked down at the grass. "I kind of couldn't get ennervate to work so I had to…..improvise."

"How long was I was stupefied?"

"More than five minutes, I don't think it got to ten."

"Did you snog me?"

"Snog?" Lilah asked, she wasn't exactly sure what that meant.

"Never mind, if it took that long for me to wake up it must have worn off," Draco said, waving his hand. "We should get back to teaching you spells."

Lilah nodded and she and Draco returned to the spots they had been standing in and Draco continued to teach Lilah various spells.


End file.
